


To Catch a Thief

by Mysticmcknight



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 17:46:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10858965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysticmcknight/pseuds/Mysticmcknight
Summary: After some careful deduction, Odo discovers that there is a clever thief aboard DS9 and elicits Garak’s help, since regular means have failed, along with Doctor Bashir in hopes of catching this almost undetectable thief.





	To Catch a Thief

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This story takes place around the time the Maquis are developing. And of course, written many years ago.

Odo entered the security office precisely at 08:00 hrs. “Anything to report?” he inquired of Lt. Graves, who was in charge of the night shift.

“Not really,” Graves replied, yawing then running his hands through his dark peppered with gray hair. “Just more of the same. Oh, and another report of ‘missing’ cargo,” he snickered.

Odo didn’t laugh. “What’s so funny Lieutenant?” he asked dryly. Lt. Graves was a good man, and as efficient as a human could be, who rather be anywhere else but where they were. “Theft is a serious matter.”

Graves cleared his throat to wipe the smirk off his face. “Sorry. It’s just that, these ‘missing’ cargo matters are a waist of our time. They only file the reports so their insurance will cover what they most likely kept for themselves. Plus, they’re very small amounts. Take last night for an example, out of a manifest of 342 cases of amoxicillian, designated for the Carson Colony, the freighter Captain stated that there were only 340. Two cases do not make a serious offense. They probably either got kept by the last freighter, whether or not on purpose is a different question, or they never got sent in the first place.”

“I see your point,” Odo replied coolly. He didn’t agree with Graves, but he wasn’t about to get into a discussion on the matter now, later most definitely. “Well, then I’ll look over your report and will see you later. Have a good rest Lieutenant.” Odo stated, dismissing Graves so the constable could go about his duties, one of which was find out what the night shift overlooked, and what that sneaky Ferengi was up too.

When anything was out of the ordinary or showed up ‘missing’, Odo always suspected Quark, especially if the missing cargo is valuable. However, amoxicillian, was not that valuable, well not to a Ferengi. The common antibiotic though valuable in fighting illness, anyone could get it. The logical conclusion was that, this time, Graves was probably right. Either the cases were not delivered in the first place, or the other Freighter that delivered the stuff wanted it for some odd reason. Odo decided to file the report. It was his keen observational skills that allowed him to notice something odd in the reports. 

It took him a few minutes to run through all the reports of the last month, then the last few months. After about thirty minutes had passed, Odo blinked in amazement at his discovery. It turned out that these so-called-unimportant-missing cargo were turning out to be more than what initial appearances made it out to be. Odo discovered that over the last several years, the number of ‘tiny’ cargo amounts gone missing added up to a very large some of supplies. It ranged from food to medical, to basic supplies, with a few ‘valuable’ cargos mixed in. On its own, the items had very little monetary loss to the federation or the individuals who lost the items, but as a whole, it added up. There was no obvious pattern to the ‘missing’ cargo, but the constable’s instinct had never led him wrong, and they were telling him that there was more to this matter than a simple case of misplacing crates. He debated on whether or not to contact Commander Sisko, but decided to wait until he had more proof of his concern. Odo knew that Sisko would accept his word on the matter, but he felt that instinct alone was not enough to make a Federation case out of the matter, yet.

He decided to start with the most recent case, the lost medical supplies. He viewed the report, and saw that Dr. Bashir had been the one to file the report since it was his job to track the incoming and outgoing of medical shipments. “Odo to Bashir.”

“Bashir here, Constable. What can I do for you?”

“If you have some free time today, I’d like to speak to you about the missing supplies you filed a report on, Doctor.”

“I spoke with Lt. Graves last evening, Constable. I don’t know what more I could tell you that I have not told the Lt.?” Bashir replied puzzled.

“I believe there has been a development in this matter, Doctor. Your cooperation would be most helpful.”

“Very well. I’m free now. I’ll be there in a few minutes. Bashir out.”

Dr. Bashir is a good man, Odo thought. A bit naïve, but a good man. Odo returned to comparing the missing or what he now believed stolen cargo reports. Thieves usually made mistakes; the trick was finding it. Odo was caught up in reviewing the reports, looking for a pattern, that he almost didn’t notice Bashir enter his office. Dr. Bashir was already taking a seat across from his desk when he looked up to see him there. “Ah, Doctor. Thank you.”

“Not at all, Constable,” Julian smiled. “What can I do for you? You said there was a new development in the matter?” he asked eagerly.

“Well, to be more accurate. I believe there is a new development in this matter, though so far it is only my opinion. I was going over the reports of ‘missing’ cargo, and discovered something rather suspicious.” Odo said, with a touch of pride in his voice.

Julian smiled, and then sat up to the edge of his seat, indicating his eagerness to share in the Constables discovery. “Just what did you find?”

“I noticed that individually the missing shipments would appear a meager loss, and little value. However, combined with the other thousand or so reports that have been filed from one source or another, adds up to quite a lot.” Odo stated, his eyes gleaming in response to his keen observational skills. 

“Oh,” Julian replied as he sat back, disappointment showing in his face. “That’s all?”

The proud gleam left the Constables eyes at seeing Julian not appreciate his discovery. “Doctor, don’t you see? The activity of small amounts of cargo being stolen has been going on for years right under our noses. Who ever is behind it takes minute amounts, hoping that it will be overlooked and not merit a full investigation!” he stated with annoyance at the Doctors insistent naivete. “If this is the case, than our thief or thieves have gotten away with a very large some, which in itself ‘does’ merit a full investigation and could very well lead to a very serious offense of grand theft.”

Julian looked properly chided by the constable. “Oh,” he said softly. Then brighten up. “I take it you have a lead then?”

Odo shifted in his seat. “Well, not really,” he said. Once again he saw that disappointment in the young doctor’s eyes. He didn’t know what irritated him more, the fact that the doctor didn’t appreciate his keen skill on discovering this potential crime wave, or the fact that he cared whether or not the young man before him appreciate his discovery. He knew that Julian, though bright, was young and that meant impetuous. Quick answers and quick solutions. The Constable took a deep breath, a habit he developed over the years, after watching so many other species do so to vent frustration. “I just discovered the possibility, and decided to investigate the matter, starting with the most recent incident. According to your report, you unloaded 342 cases from the Renoko three days ago, but Captain Swan contacted you before departure that there were only 340 cases.”

“That’s correct.” Julian replied easily.

“Did you notice while you were verifying the cargo, anyone suspicious hanging around? Non-Starfleet?” Odo asked, hoping for a tiny lead on this case.

“Hmm, no, sorry. There was only my team and me. I made sure to lock the cargo bay up after we finished, but anything could have happened in those two days,” Bashir replied as his brow crinkled in thought. “I also remember that Lt. Morrow and myself accompanied Captain Swan to the cargo bay, and I unlocked it. There didn’t appear to be any trace of a problem.”

“So, it would seem that either someone broke into the cargo bay and took only two cases, or Captain Swan needs to reevaluate his crew. I appreciate you taking the time to speak with me Doctor. If you can think of anything that you have not mentioned about this, no matter how insignificant it may seem, please contact me.”

Julian smiled his boyish grin. “Glad to cooperate, Constable. I’m only sorry I wasn’t of more help.” He rose and exited the security office.

Odo shifted in his seat to face his communication console. He contacted the Captain of the Renoko. Because the freighter was a few light years away, it took several hours before reaching them. Odo was amiss to discover that according to the Renoko’s manifest, that she loaded 344 cases of amoxicillian, and unloaded the same. She claimed ignorance to any knowledge as to why Dr. Bashir’s medical team only counted 342 and not the 344 that she unloaded. She showed Odo the release, signed by Dr. Bashir himself. Odo thanked the freighter Captain, and closed the com link. It was not like Dr. Bashir to make such an obvious mistake much less not report it. Odo thought for a moment. Perhaps the good doctor was in on this, he thought, but only for a minute. Dr. Bashir was an open book. He couldn’t give a decent lie to save his life, much less sit in front of the head of security and not drip with guilt at the mention of the theft. So, if it wasn’t Dr. Bashir, than it had to be someone on his medical team. He’d have to contact Dr. Bashir again, perhaps enlist the young doctor’s help in correlating medical supply loss with the duty rosters of the past few years. There in itself a lead could be discovered. “Odo to Dr. Bashir.”

“Bashir here, what can I do for you?” he asked cheerfully. 

“Doctor, it would seem that I am in need of your assistance on the matter we discussed earlier today. Could you come to my office so we can discuss this further?” Odo asked professionally.

“Umm, could it wait a little bit? I’m in the middle of lunch.” Bashir said, with a touch of hope in his voice.

Garak, Odo thought. He knew how much Julian and the resident Cardassian enjoyed their weekly lunches, even though the two always seem to argue neither of them seemed to get tired of the other. “Yes, Doctor. It can wait until you’ve finished you lunch with Mr. Garak. Odo out.”

***********

“What was that all about?” Garak asked his young luncheon companion.

“Oh, nothing special.” Bashir said casually, as he returned to his pasta salad before him. “Odo, just thinks that there might be someone stealing supplies on the station, only that if they are, they’re piece mealing it together, a handful at a time, for the past few years,” he joked while shoveling another fork full of pasta into his mouth. “He didn’t even say why he thought they were all related, which in and of itself is rather unlikely,” Julian added after finishing his bite. “So, tell me? Do you ‘really’ think William Shakespeare is, um… how did you put it? An idiot that doesn’t have a clue as to the purpose of ink to paper?” he smiled, easily changing the subject. 

Garak responded with his normal charming smile. He couldn’t help but notice how the young doctor could just give up so easily such important information without a second thought. A good thing Captain Sisko was wise enough not to trust any Federation secrets to this impulsive youth. But it was his enthusiastic youth, quick wit and intelligent conversations, along with a good fiery spirit, that drew the Cardassian to wanting to be friends with the young doctor. Yes, it started out as a ploy to connect to the most approachable member of DS9 for the sake of information, but Julian didn’t seem to posses anything major, and what he did offer, Garak could always have gotten it just as easily some where else. It was the eagerness and openness of the young human to being associated to, much less friends with the Cardassian tailor/spy that sealed the unwritten bond between the two men. Garak laughed. “Why those where not quite my exact words, they will do. However, I am more interested in these thefts?” Garak asked mildly. “If the good Constable believes that there is a thief onboard the station, it could be cause for concern.”

Julian looked up from his meal, almost half-gone during that short time span Garak had been contemplating and responding. “Concern?” he said innocently. “According to Odo, the thief, if there really is one, has limited themselves to a minor number of cargo at any given time, and that the items in question are of little value. I don’t see how this would be of any concern, at least not to you,” he replied slightly puzzled.

Thank you, Garak thought warmly of his young friend. “If that is the case, than perhaps you are right, and there is no real concern for the safety of my shop after all.” Garak replied smoothly, showing reliefe at the news Bashir had just shared with him. Garak wiped his mouth with his napkin than started in on his meal, which was hardly touched, compared to the plate that was mostly empty before the young human. “Before I try to explain why I think so little of your William Shakespeare, I think it would be best if you were to read one of Cardassia’s most treasured pieces of literature. It’s called Enigma Tales. I believe you will find it quite fascinating,” the tailor replied, easily shifting the subject back to neutral ground. 

After lunch, Garak returned to his shop, the idea of a petty thief existing under the nose of the ever so efficient Constable, was morbidly appealing. If there was one and the thefts really were all related, and most likely there was some connection if the Constable believed there was, for he had an uncanny way with such things, they had avoided detection for quite some time. This was a great feat indeed, for usually no one except perhaps he was capable of out maneuvering Odo, and even then the skilled Constable had hindered and interfered in Garak’s plans from time to time. The thought continued to nag the tailor. It was obviously not Quark. One, that stupid Ferengi couldn’t smuggle something as small as a teal gem, which is the size of human pinky fingernail, without the Constable knowing about it. Plus, according to what Julian had so openly informed Garak, the cargo missing or stolen had little value in itself, and Quark was way too greedy for such activities, for it wouldn’t bring profit fast enough, if at all. 

Garak moved to his back room and started on one of the orders for a suit he had for a customer. He needed to keep up the pretense of being a tailor if he was to continue his job as an operative here on the station, along with the fact that Garak took a deep sense of pride in his creations. Poor stitching meant a poor tailor, and Garak wouldn’t stand for that. 

No, it wasn’t the Ferengi, he thought to himself. Then who could it be? He pondered, resetting the sewing machine to a sturdier stitch. He began to ponder the thief’s motives. To steal insignificant cargo…but perhaps to the thief it wasn’t so insignificant. But to know for sure, Garak had to know what was missing. He turned off the sewing machine, pulled some of the stitching out; it didn’t meet his satisfaction, and then moved to his computer console. He easily by passed standard security codes to access the theft reports, much to the disapproval of the constable should he find out, and looked though them. He noticed that as of today, a large number of files had been grouped together, and Garak accessed them. The reports themselves were as Dr. Bashir said. Missing or lost cargo reports, for the sake of insurance purposes. But the number of them was quiet surprising, but the range of goods alone had no main value. Some food, some blankets, and even some minor medical supplies. Two weeks ago a case of soap came up missing even if it was a large case, it was still only soap. Whatever the motive was, it was definitely not greed. After a few more minutes of viewing what the Constable believed was a conspiracy, the tailor sighed his own disappointment, and returned to his other job of making clothes. Perhaps Julian had been right as there didn’t seem to be any connection outside of Odo’s opinion in the matter, thus more likely to be unrelated after all. 

 

*********

“That’s odd,” Julian said, as he looked over the Constable’s shoulder as they both viewed the computer screen. “As you can see here,” Julian said, pointing to the screen, “That my manifest only required 342 cases, not 344. So, when I counted 342, of course I signed it. I…I didn’t think to see if their manifest was different than mine, there was no reason.”

“Well, Doctor. I double checked the Renoko’s manifest which they down loaded from fleet itself, and it did state 344 cases of amoxicillian, not 342.” Odo said flatly. Though I also see that your manifest, also down loaded from fleet a week prior to the shipment was indeed 342.” Odo and Dr. Bashir looked at the screen like any second it would speak of the mystery they were trying to solve. “I have an idea,” Odo said, breaking the silence and startling Julian who was too intensely involved in the screen.

“Huh? Oh, what?” the young Doctor asked.

“Computer, search shipment order 23-4385-098AMX from original order date to time of pick up by the Renoko for any changes in the shipment,” he request. After a minute the computer responded by showing that there had indeed been a shipment change. That the original order was for 342, around the time the manifest would have been sent to DS9 than about two days before pickup of the shipment, the order was changed from 342 to 344. 

“If that’s the case, then there’s four cases gone not just two,” Julian said. “But I don’t understand? I counted the cases myself, granted I was in an out of the cargo bay with emergencies, but someone was with them shipment the entire time?”

“I hate to say this, Doctor. But it may just be that someone on your staff has been filching supplies. Computer, who ordered the shipment change?”

the computer replied. 

“What!” Julian and Odo replied in stereo. 

“Computer, there ‘has’ been a change in the shipment of said manifest. Reconfigure, and determine who ordered the change?” Odo restated, not believing that the computer would outward lie about what was evident on the screen.

the computer replied, again.

“How can that be?” Julian asked, obviously stunned by what he was hearing. 

“Simple, Doctor,” Odo said as he leaned back in his chair, annoyance dripping from his pours. “Our thief is also a very good computer hacker. They somehow tapped into the computer, by passed security and changed the manifest after somehow verifying that a copy of the original was sent. Then when the shipment arrives and those extra cases vanish, no one would be the wiser. But what I don’t get is why take the extra two, when they could have gotten away with the first two?”

“Need or greed,” Julian concluded.

He was bright, Odo thought. Naïve and inexperienced, but definitely bright. “Yes, that would sum it up. The next question is to determine if it’s need or if it’s greed or both. Along with you quietly comparing duty rosters with missing cargo to see if a pattern emerges. Just remember, who ever it is may have stopped in while off duty to lend a hand, so don’t just jump to conclusions, and whatever you do, don’t confront anyone or say anything about this to any of them, understand?” Odo ordered.

Julian looked a bit offended. “I really can’t see anyone on my staff being involved in something like this,” he retorted. “But I’ll check it out none the less, more so to prove my people are innocent.” 

“Doctor, I am not making any direct accusations against your staff,” Odo soothed, seeing the young man’s hackles rising in defense of his crew. “I am only stating the most obvious area to start looking. As you said, your cooperation will most likely prove them innocent or we will have to re-discuss medical staff security, all right?”

“All right,” Julian replied. “I’ll let you know as soon as I’m finished.” He said, and then left the head of security to his thoughts.

Odo wasn’t about to admit it to Dr. Bashir, but it almost had to be one of the medical staff. It made the most sense. The supplies would benefit people one way or another, and people who are attracted to the medical field have soft spots for the needs of those in need. For the stuff that was missing really wouldn’t add up to much on the black market, so Odo was leaning more toward the thief needing the extra supplies than greed. The question, besides who, was what need? Just where were all these supplies going? 

If that wasn’t bad enough that someone was running an underground supply store for some reason, they were organized enough, and or smart enough to not only override station computer securities, but Starfleet headquarters as well. Odo felt he now had enough proof to know that there was something going on, enough that he’d feel comfortable going to Sisko, if not for the fact that the more who know about his investigation, the more likely so would the thieves. He had to go to Sisko, but ask him to keep it quiet, until Odo finished his investigation. Though he saw a potential problem here, he didn’t see anything that critical to warrant a panic. 

No, Sisko wasn’t going to be the problem. Even Dr. Bashir, with a close eye would be all right on this investigation, no; the problem was the thieves themselves. Was it a large group, small group? Odo was convinced it had to be a group, it was far too organized to be anything less, and one of them was a computer genius. This meant that Odo was going to need help, and though Commander Dax was good, she wasn’t the best on the station. 

Odo didn’t like the idea of what he was thinking of doing, but he liked the idea of this organization running ramped for years under his very nose even less. No, this was personal, and only the best would do.

 

************

“Constable, I am flattered but I don’t see how I can help you?” Garak said humbly after being asked by Odo for his assistance in this case.

Odo looked really annoyed. “Garak, let’s cut the games. We both know that you have a ‘way’ with the computers around here. All I’m asking is that you see what you can find. There must be a trail, there always is.”

Garak gave his I’ll-do-my-best smile, “I’m not sure what you expect of me, Constable,” Odo was about to protest when Garak cut him off. “But I’ll see what I can do.”

“That’s all I ask,” Odo replied. Asking Garak for help was almost as bad as asking Quark for help, ALMOST. At least, Odo was sure that Garak wouldn’t brag about it or rub it in his face, but he knew the clever Cardassian would never forget about it either. No, it would come back to bite him sometime, this he was sure of. “I would appreciate if you would look into this matter as soon as you can and get back to me,” Odo added

“Any reason for the hurried pace?” Garak mused.

Odo considered not saying anything, but he knew that if the Cardassian really wanted to know, he’d push until he either found out or the enemy did. “I have reason to believe that our thieves will strike again and soon. There is a shipment of Ratillion heating fuel moving through DS9 in a few days also heading toward the Carson Colony. It fits into the type of items that have been targeted in the past. So far the manifest from its original order to present seems untouched. So, either they will change it or risk another simple loss of cargo. If they tamper with the manifest we’ll know one that they do intend to strike. Two, we than can stake out the shipment, knowing that there will be activity, and three, if by chance you can catch them online tampering with the manifest, you might be able to trace them back to the rest of the organization. Either way, the more advance notice we have the better.”

Garak couldn’t fault Odo for his reasoning, it was sound to him. “Very well, as I said I’ll see what I can do. However,” Garak mused, “have you any idea where these supplies are going or being used for?”

Maybe he was wrong about Garak not rubbing it in his face. “No, I don’t. If it is one of the medical staff, which I am monitoring, it is probably some local cause…”

“Or a resistance group,” Garak added. “I’m sure you’ve heard about the Maquis resistance by the Cardassian borders?”

“Hmm, yes I have. That is something else I have taken into consideration,” Odo replied. He wouldn’t let the Cardassian know that he didn’t even put the Maquis into the equation. The tiny group’s infractions were a concern, but would be handled by Starfleet, so he hoped. But the supplies were the stuff one used in basic survival…. Damn, this would bring a whole new facet to the problem if that were the case. “Just see what you come up with, Garak, and we’ll take it from there,” he added coolly, then left the tailor to his work, of both kinds.

 

***********

Several hours later Garak walked into Odo’s office. “I have good news and bad news,” Garak chimed as he took a seat across from the constable.

Odo raised an eyebrow; it was the old human game of good news bad news. The hour was late and Lt. Graves would be here soon, and Odo would have to go regenerate. “All right, Garak, what’s the good new?” Odo asked deciding to play along.

“The good news is, one, the manifest has been changed as of two hours ago. Second I have traced the line all the way back to the origin, and mind you, it was not easy,” Garak mused.

“Well?” Odo asked

“Ah, well that brings me to the bad news.” Garak stated, trying to fight a smile from his lips. 

He obviously found something amusing, and this made Odo irritated. “Garak!”

“As I said, I traced the feed line all the way back to the core. I checked and double checked, even triple checked, the time, console location.” Garak said, purposely taking a pause.

“And?” Odo inquired his shortness of patience starting to show. 

Garak finally gave way with a grin. “Constable, I didn’t know you had it in you?” he replied in a mocking manner.

“Garak!” Odo snapped.

“My dear Constable, what I’m trying to tell you is that it led me back here, to you.”

“That’s impossible!” Odo snapped in reply. “I’ve been in my office since I left you almost three hours ago. No one has used my console.”

Garak grinned even wider. “I know. I checked the logs, and proved that you were the only one here during the time of the online tampering. Here,” Garak said handing over a data rod. “I thought you might want to see how I came to my discovery that our Constable is responsible for manifest tampering,” Garak chuckled.

“Garak, this isn’t amusing!” Odo snapped as he grabbed the data rod. 

“You’re right, this isn’t funny. As it stands now, you have been implicated as a member of this crime. However, being that I know you as I do; I know a frame when I see one, and I see one. Bottom line, our thieves have been very busy, for I’ve done a lot of poking around, and it would seem that you are not alone in this mess. It seems that I am your fellow conspirator,” he laughed as he produced another data rod. 

Odo took the second rod looking very grim. “Well, just because they just started shifting the blame…”

Garak cut him off, “Oh no, Constable. They haven’t ‘just’ started. Between the two rods there is enough evidence to convict us both of computer tampering and grand theft. No, Constable, it would seem our thieves had been long prepared for one of us should either stumble onto what they were doing.”

“But if we’re the ones investigating and present the evidence as false,” Odo stated looking at Garak bleakly.

“In other words, my dear Constable. If you proceed with this matter as it stands now to the Federation, they probably won’t believe us. As one of the human saying's go, we’d be screwed. My advice is not mention this to Starfleet as of yet, if at all.” Garak said as he sobered up to the fact that they both had been had.

Odo looked even grimmer. “I’ve already mentioned it to Sisko, though I haven’t presented it in depth, so he hasn’t gone to anyone at Head quarters yet. But if I mention this…”

“Then he’ll have to take it to Starfleet. Neither you nor I need such harassment, even if we do come forward. We both have seen how the Federation can work, they are far from the perfect just organization they pretend to be,” Garak stated. “I for one do ‘not’ wish to deal with them as they place me under a microscope to see if I’m only pretending to be innocent. No, my advice is that we find out quietly who the real thieves are, and then bring everything to Sisko. This way there will be no doubt in the matter of our innocents.”

Odo didn’t like the idea of keep this away from Sisko, but he loathed the idea of being treated by the Federation as a suspect in an investigation that he himself had started. He’d seen how the Federation could overreact, and he knew this had that same potential. “All right, Garak. I’ll keep this between us for now, but I do expect your assistance in this matter in catching the real thieves,” Odo replied.

“My dear, Constable. I assure you, that you are guaranteed my assistance, for I for one don’t like being used as someone’s ‘pasty’ I believe the term is? Indeed, Constable, I too wish to find who our would be thieves are,” Garak replied, a cold silent oath under tone in his voice.

“Very well. Since we know that they did change the shipment manifest, than we can stake out the cargo bay, together.”

“Indeed, Constable. Together, we shall bring an end to this mockery.” 

*************

 

Over the next few days, Odo, Garak, and Bashir quietly discussed their plans for staking out the cargo bay to be used for the up coming shipment. Bashir had gone over the duty rosters, twice and besides himself and his head nurse Jabara, who most definitely had Bashir’s backing as being innocent, there was no pattern to be found. Even Odo and Garak looked over the list and found nothing. The plan was simple. Bashir would do what he always did, oversee the cargo and check the number of cargo delivered with the ship’s manifest with his own. Then, Odo and Garak would stake out the bay for the two days the shipment would be in storage before it was picked up to be taken to its destination.

The shipment arrived as scheduled. Bashir quietly verified that the shipment was three cases over what his manifest showed, so no one was the wiser. He started his job, along with several other members of his medical staff going over the supplies. Since it wasn’t medical, it wouldn’t take, as long, they only needed to make sure the cargo was not contaminated. It was a large shipment, and the team really wouldn’t be done until tomorrow at best. Bashir was called away several times for emergencies, and returned to oversee how his staff was proceeding. Since it was getting late and there was no critical need to overtax his team, he did what he usually did, sent everyone home and to report first thing in the morning. He was the last medical personnel left when he looked around…”Psst.’

 

“Yes, Doctor. I’m here,” Odo said after transforming from an additional crate to his humanoid form. 

“Well, did you see anything unusual?” he asked, sure that the Constable did not.

Odo’s eyes gave a grim look. “No, not yet. But now that the bay is closed, that may soon change. I suggest you go about your normal routine and let me and Mr. Garak take things from here.”

“Are you sure? I can help, you know.” Julian added, with a touch of eagerness in his voice.

“You can help best by following your regular routine, Doctor. If someone is watching this area and notice you act unusual, they may figure out what is going on,” Odo stated. It wasn’t quite the truth, but he didn’t want the inexperienced young man any more a part of this than he was. “I’ll keep you posted if anything goes down. Have a good night, Doctor.”

“Oh, all right,” Julian said, disappointment showing in his face. “Where’s Garak?” he asked noticing the Cardassian had not arrived yet.

“He’ll be here soon enough, Doctor. I suggest you move along before who ever may be watching gets too suspicious,” Odo stated, again trying to get the Doctor to leave.

“Okay. Good luck.” Julian existed.

“I didn’t thing he ever leave,” Garak said coming around some large crates.

“Yes,” Odo said with a touch of annoyance, than gave another human mimic of a sigh. “Dr. Bashir is a good man, but still too impetuous for his own good. So,” Odo stated as he faced the Cardassian. “Did you find anything unusual?”

“No,” Garak stated, not pleased at the fact that that all was normal. “I suggest we make ourselves comfortable, it may be a long night before our thieves decided to strike.”

“Agreed.”

 

Garak stood watch from his hiding place, as Odo returned to his liquid state, so the changeling would be functional later in the late hours. Then Odo stood watch as Garak rested, for the hours were passing very slow and very quiet. Around 02:30 hrs that changed. 

Odo gently touched Garak, it was enough to wake the trained Cardassian that a situation was at hand. “I think I heard a vent grid being moved,” he whispered.

Garak nodded he understood, and quietly moved up to where Odo was, for the Changeling had oozed out into the cargo bay to become a crate. The Cardassian kept his eyes peeled. There was movement, but was so silent that Garak had to hold his breath to verify what he was hearing. Then, even with Cardassian’s excellent eyesight that makes seeing with so little light very possible, he could only make out a quick blur move from the far wall where the vent shaft was, to behind some crates. No one can move that fast, Garak thought to himself, wiping his eyes, believing he was more tired than he thought.

Garak stared out into the cargo bay very carefully, again he saw the blur move from one set of crates to another, making their way to the ones not marked by the medical team as being checked, which was close to where he and Odo was waiting. The figure was almost on top of where Odo was hiding, and Garak could see that it was a humanoid male, slim body, covered head to toe in black. Nothing of the face was even showing, the person was wearing night goggles, that allowed them to see in the dark, but would automatically adjust if the light increased. So, turning up the lights and blinding the thief was out of the question. Between Odo and himself, they would trap the culprit. Just a little closer, Garak was thinking as he watched the dark clad figure continue to move in their direction. The plan was that as soon as Odo shifted into being behind the thief, Garak would turn on the lights, and then move in front of the person blocking their escape.

The slinking figure moved past Odo, and Garak watched as the changeling started to form into his humanoid form. “Lights!” he shouted.

The Cargo bay lights came on, and Garak moved out to confront the thief with a phaser in his hand. He saw the slim darkly dressed humanoid only ease in his posture, but not relinquish the fact that he was captured. “I think it is time we bring this game to an end, don’t you?” Garak mused. To his irritation the figure before him, and in front of Odo only shook his head, no.

“Your trapped, Give it up!” Odo snapped as he was reaching for his com badge to call for more security. 

The figure suddenly dropped to a low crouch with lighting fast reflexes, sweeping out with his foot knocking the Cardassian off his feet. Then as his foot passed from the Cardassian back around, he recoiled his body and in a leap flipped from the floor to top of the crates behind the downed Cardassian. 

Odo stopped reaching for his badge and changed the hand to a tentacle and whipped it in the intruder’s direction. He missed. He attempted the same maneuver once more; again the humanoid avoided the grasp by flipping out of the way with inhuman speed. Odo started whipping out two, then four, than eight tethers, none seemed to be able to touch the whirling blur that leaped, flipped, and moved around the cargo bay with ease, even bouncing off the walls for move leverage. 

The attempt of capturing this intruder by Odo was soon joined by Garak who had recovered from his spill. The Cardassian was taking pot shots at the bouncing figure in black. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say he was playing with us!” Garak shouted letting his irritation show.

Just as Odo and Garak stopped to regroup their efforts, they saw the figure stop and perch themselves on top of some crates, looking in their direction. The figure lifted a gloved hand and waved a finger at them, a no-no gesture a mother would give a child. Then as all of Odo’s tentacles shot out the figure leaped into the air, this time with something in its other hand. As it landed only feet behind Garak, a whooshing sound was heard, and Odo was on the ground reverted back into his original form.

By the time Garak whirled around the figure was up on top of him, and using only his hands, struck certain area’s on the Cardassian like a pair of cobras. Garak first found his arm with the weapon was paralyzed, then the rest of his body, then nothing but darkness. 

“Garak? Garak, can you hear me?”

Garak’s head was spinning, but the sound of the familiar lilt voice was persistent, he had to respond or it would never go away. “What?” he hissed, the sound of his own voice caused a headache to ripple though his brain. 

“Ah, good. You’re going to be fine, but I suspect you’re going to have a huge headache,” Julian said as he helped his friend off the cargo bay floor. “What happened? Where’s Odo?”

“I’m over here, Doctor,” replied the shapeshifter after he reformed to his humanoid form. He looked like he was down an ounce of fluid, for the Constable looked drained. “I’m not sure what happed after a certain point,” Odo grumbled.

“Doctor, though I’m grateful for your assistance, may I ask what you are doing here?” Garak asked puzzled.

“Well, since I didn’t hear from you last night, I presumed all was quiet, and believing that you may be hungry this morning, I brought you some breakfast before my team showed up. When I walked in after unlocking the doors, I was stunned to see you on the floor unconscious,” Julian stated with concern in his voice.

“Breakfast? Just what time is it?” Garak asked.

“Um…about 07:30 hrs, why?” Julian replied his concern now mixed with puzzlement.

“It would seem, Doctor. That Mr. Garak and myself have been out for almost five hours, for our culprit showed up around 02:30 this morning.” Odo stated flatly. 

Julian pulled out his medical scanner again, and ran it over Odo, and a second time over Garak. “You both seem fine, some loss of electrolytes on Odo’s behalf, and besides the headache you are choosing to ignore, Garak, your fine as well, except…” He scanned over the tailor’s body a bit more. “You have a few small bruises…. hmmm,” Julian stated with interest.

“What’s so fascinating about bruises, Doctor?” Garak replied with annoyance, more from the reminder that he got his butt kicked last night than his present situation.

“Just exactly what happened last night?” Julian asked a mixture of concern and curiosity.

As Garak started to unfold the story, Odo listened as he moved to check the security monitors. His rare expressionless face moved from annoyance to outright rage. “I don’t believe it!” 

“What’s wrong, Constable?” Garak inquired as he stood up with the assistance of Dr. Bashir. “Hmm, let me guess. There is no footage of last night’s events.”

“Correct.” Odo snapped. “Our friend or friends somehow by-passed the security system and placed it in a timed loop, so anyone checking it via the monitor would see and empty cargo bay, with a normal running counter.”

“So, what are you going to tell Sisko?” Julian asked quietly, knowing he was on sensitive ground, because Garak and Odo prided themselves on their skills, and right now that pride was seriously bruised. 

“Nothing,” Garak snapped, his own irritation now showing. “Since we have nothing to show for our trouble, there is no reason to say anything.”

“But…” Julian was about to say when Odo cut him off.

“In this matter and at this time I agree. When we have more, especially when we have someone in custody, we’ll go to the Commander. Until then, we keep things as they are, between us. Commander Sisko trusts my judgment in this matter, this I am sure.” Odo stated. He was sure that at lest Bashir didn’t understand that his pride, his honor as head of security was on the line here, but he was sure Garak did.

“Very well,” Julian said meekly with a touch of understanding to his friends’ situation. “It’s almost 08:00, and my team will be here any minute, so unless you want them to know you’re here…”

“Yes, I for one could use a good shower and some rest,” Garak chimed.

“I on the other hand have the day shift,” replied Odo. “Doctor, take a new count and let me how much is missing. Also, find some excuse to stall your team for about an hour; I’ll need time to go over the cargo bay to see if our intruder left any evidence.”

“Very well,” Julian said easily. “If you gentlemen need anything, please let me know.” With that, Julian took the tray he brought for Garak with him as he exited the cargo bay to intercept his team.

“Now what?” Garak asked as he took a painful step forward. 

“We see if the tracking devices that we planted in the crates are working and trace the signal. Are you sure you’re all right?” Odo asked.

“I’m too old for bouts with humanoid lighting bolts,” Garak smirked. “I’ve never seen anyone move that fast or be so agile.”

“Hmm, me neither. I’ve seen that fast, and that agile, but not together, well, not in anything humanoid.” Odo took a quick survey around the bay. “I’ll scan around here, you have the transponder frequency?”

“Yes. I’ll track it from my quarters if you don’t mind. Unless it’s on the move, wherever it is, I don’t think it’s going anywhere, besides. I really do need a shower, a meal, and some normal rest. However, I will keep you posted,” Garak stated as he slowly moved to the door.

“As I you,” Odo said flatly, before contacting his security team to bring him some equipment.

************

It was noon when Garak’s door to his quarters chimed. “Enter,” he stated as he continued to sit as his dining table, enjoying a good lunch. He saw Constable Odo enter a grim expression still on his face. “I take it you found nothing of interest,” Garak mused.

“Yes,” Odo retorted uneasily. “You?”

“It took me longer than I though, but I did locate the shipment, it’s on Bajor.”

“Bajor? That’s pretty fast work, are you sure?” 

“Constable, I’m as sure as I can be without actually seeing the cargo itself. That is where the signal is coming from. The only way to be sure it to check it out.”

“Unfortunately, I agree. Though I don’t like the idea of leaving the station with thieves running amok on it.”

Garak chuckled. “My dear, Constable. The thieves are ‘not’ running amok on the station, as you put it. Besides, they only strike predictable cargo, and another such shipment isn’t due for several more days. So…?”

“Very well, I’ll contact Commander Sisko, fill him in on the basics and get a shuttle to Bajor.”

“Us.” Garak corrected. “I have every intention of going with you to see where this cargo is ending up. I have my suspicions, as I’m sure you have your own. Shall we say 14:00 hrs? Oh,” Garak said after receiving a nodd from Odo. “Dr. Bashir contacted me, while you were dealing with that little bar distraction in Quarks an hour ago. He said that there were a total of nine missing. I suppose they figured that if they were caught, why not.”

“One under,” Odo mused.

“One under what?”

“Federation acceptable loss limitation. If the theif had taken ten or more, it would constitue outright theft, and the exceptable loss act wouldn’t apply and the cost of the loss not covered.”

“That doesn’t make sense, but much of what the Federation does doesn’t make sense to me. Do you think there is a connection to the number taken and this limt?” Garak stated.

“Hmm. Yes, I think our theives have a conscience, though their methods have a lot to be desired, they don’t want anyone to lose out too much on their actions. While they take stuff, it is covered by the acceptable loss statuer. However, I wonder why they still limited themselves, knowing that we now know it is a theft?”

“That would be a good question. I suppose once we catch our crimianls, we’ll have to aske them.” 

***********

Bajor was experiencing their winter season and the continent that the signal of the stolen cargo was coming from just had its first heavy snow fall. Garak was freezing; he remembered how much he hated Bajor this time of year. He had on two coats, as the Constable had none. The cold obviously didn’t bother the changeling. “It’s freezing,” Garak snapped, as if stating his discomfort would make nature stand up and take notice and change it.

“The signal is coming from over there,” Odo said, as he started westward on foot, with Garak in tow. It only took them twenty minutes to reach the location of the signal. Both men started at the buildings in front of them, a combination of confirmation and a sense of their suspicions being true were on their face. Before them was one of the largest war orphanages on the planet. “Of course, heating fuel,” Odo said quietly.

“Snow,’ Garak followed, indicating that he too understood the motives of the thieves. “A heavy one at that.”

‘Hmm,” Odo said. He continued forward.

Ten minutes later Odo and Garak were sitting in the office of the head of the Bajoran Orphanage- station Alpha two. The soft green eyes of the woman that sat before the two men warmed them as much as the illegal fire they were warming up to. They discovered that the orphanage had received care packages for several years, from whom, if she knew she wasn’t going to talk even if properly interrogated. 

“Constable, surly you understand. If it weren’t for the unexpected fuel shipment, these children would be freezing right now. We are a very low priority to Bajor and its tight budget. If you want to come back with a warrant and seek out and take the fuel back, I won’t stop you, but I have no intentions of handing back anything. I’ve got 130 children, more coming in everyday, with the other stations being shut down due to lack of funding. Your thief is our blessing from the prophets.” The fire in those green eyes shined bright with defiant determination to fight for their unknown benefactor. 

 

“A hundred and thirty?” Garak asked surprised at the number. Had his people been that busy here on this planet?

The Bajoran woman looked Garak square in the eye, as if knowing what he was thinking. “Yes, and by the end of this year alone that number will double. I don’t have room for those many, but the Provisional Government doesn’t want to hear about it, or fund it. We have over 500 children of mix breeding that we know about, in all parts of Bajor. There are still more coming from mining camps, and other outside locations. It would seem that many of our people have taken the same attitude as your people and turning their backs,” she fired off at Garak. 

The tailor didn’t take her words personal, not the insult anyway. “That many? I didn’t know,” he replied softly. He knew his people would kill them or enslave them rather than acknowledge they even existed as a part of them. He loved his home, but there were times that he was ashamed of his people, this was one of those times.”

“Unfortunately, the fuel is stolen property,” Odo stated flatly. 

Before the Orphanage head spoke, Garak interrupted. “Would you mind if I spoke with the Constable for a moment, in private?” he mused, giving his charming smile. 

The Bajoran woman saw that something was amiss, but wanted as much time she could to store away as much of the stolen fuel she could before it got confiscated. “Of course,” she said. “I’ll return shortly,” she stated than left the two alone.

“Constable, it’s only nine cases. Surly the Federation wouldn’t really miss that amount?” Garak asked soothingly. 

Odo looked at Garak in surprise. “Do I need to remind you that they are stolen property, and the law is very clear on this matter? It doesn’t state in the exception of Orphans during winter.”

“Constable, do you really want to take the warmth away from all one hundred and thirty children who live here? During one of Bajors worst winters?” Garak asked, hoping to tug on the changeling’s heart strings or at least his conscience, as he emphasized each number and lied about it being Bajors worst winter, for he really didn’t know if it was, but is sure sounded good.

Odo shifted in his seat. A year of two ago he would of said yes and be done with it, but being around so many who had a tendency to place others above themselves was rubbing off, even on the Cardassian. No, Odo didn’t want to take the fuel. “No, I don’t. But it ‘is’ stolen property.”

“We just say we never found it?” Garak replied easily. “Or better, since I know you don’t like to lie, state that we traced the signal and found only empty crates. Whatever you want, but we can’t let these children freeze.”

“You do realize that this is aiding and abetting in a crime, don’t you?” Odo asked, hoping on some slim hope that the Cardassian would play the heavy and get Odo off the hook. He knew he couldn’t do it, and was disappointed to see that Garak couldn’t either.

“Yes, Constable I know. Do you?”

“Hmmm,” was all Odo said, with a sulking aura about him. “Very well. We didn’t find the cargo, just empty crates, and no trace of where the shipment was taken. We best collect the transponders to make it look more believable.”

“Very well. I’ll inform the head mistress here that she is free to keep her fuel, and that we’ll be out of her way soon.” Garak mused, a slight smile on his face. 

“You might want to inform her also, that her care packages, as she called them, may soon be cut off. I may over look this fuel thing, but I will not tolerate thieves on my station, regardless if it’s for a good cause.” Odo snapped as he moved from his seat in search of the tracking devices.

 

*************

Odo and Garak returned to DS9 with a report to a very unhappy Commander Sisko. He knew the stuff was petty in nature, but the principle was the thing. He told Odo to continue his investigation and thanked Garak for his assistance, though he didn’t trust the Cardassian very much. It was the next day that Odo and Garak discovered just how busy their thieving group had been while the two where on Bajor. Odo discovered that all the records, including back up copies of all the ‘missing’ cargo was wiped from the system, clean. Garak found that he could no longer tap into the manifest listings; a heavy block was placed on them, from their side, not Starfleet. So unless they asked everyday for an update on cargo orders coming this way, this method of tracing the thieves were cut off, but Garak did manage to get one just before they left for Bajor and that shipment was arriving later today.

That evening, Garak and Odo settled in the Cargo bay once more, in hopes the thieves would be bold enough to try again. This time, Odo was ready. Once lights were called, the computer would automatically signal security where several men stood by. The hours passed, again Odo regenerating while Garak stood watch, while the Cardassian rested while Odo kept watch. 02:30 came and when, nothing. At 07:00 hrs, Odo dismissed his team and disconnected the computer protocol. 

“It would seem our thieves are not as bold as we had hoped,” Garak mused, stifling a yawn. 

“Humph,” was all that Odo said. Then he whirled; there was a clicking sound. “What was that?” 

“Constable, do you really want to take the warmth away from all one hundred and thirty children who live here? During one of Bajors worst winters?” 

“No, I don’t. But it ‘is’ stolen property.”

“We just say we never found it? Or better, since I know you don’t like to lie, state that we traced the signal and found only empty crates. What ever you want, but we can’t let these children freeze.”

“You do realize that this is aiding and abetting in a crime, don’t you?” 

“Yes, Constable I know. Do you?”

“Hmmm. Very well. We didn’t find the cargo, just empty crates, and no trace of where the shipment was taken. We best collect the transponders to make it look more believable.”

“Very well. I’ll inform the head mistress here that she is free to keep her fuel, and that we’ll be out of her way soon.” 

 

Odo and Garak stared at each other in disbelief. They were listening to their conversation that they had in the Bajoran Orphanage office. “What the…?” Garak stated. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Obviously, the recording began and ended at the appropriate spot. To his amazement they were about to be blackmailed. 

“Where did that come from?” Odo snapped.

Garak chuckled, they were out maneuvered, and he knew it. “I don’t have a clue, Constable. But it is obvious that our opposition has set us up. They have unloaded all the missing cargo reports from ‘your’ office, and all the computer trails still lead to you and me, and now they have what sounds like a full confession to being at least a part of their organization. We have been well matched.”

Just then a figure all covered in black flipped out from behind some crates to the top of a nearby stack, taking a bow, and then quietly clapped toward the two men before him.

“You! How did…where did you…” Odo stammered. “You won’t get away with this!” he shouted.

The slim, muscular figure spread his arms out wide, palms up, and then gave a shrug.

“I think he’s indicating that he already has,” Garak interpreted. As much as he was annoyed at being out maneuvered, it was a rare talent that could do it, much less to him and Odo. He had to give his props. “Very well, you’ve won,” Garak stated with an eloquent bow.

“Won?” Odo shouted.

“Constable, do I have to remind you of the awkward position we are in. if we even tried to go to Commander Sisko now, and he hears how we lied about the fuel, and with all the evidence stacked against ‘us’, that we don’t stand a chance.”

Odo was livid. “Grrr. Fine! I assume you want us to back off, right?” to his amazement the figure shook his head no. “Then what?” 

The figure pointed toward Garak and Odo, then himself. 

“You want ‘us’ to join you?” Garak asked, stunned, amazed, flattered, and not sure he’d say no considering the worthy cause. 

The figure nodded yes.

“Not likely,” Odo snapped.

The figure held up a small device, playing the tape once again. 

“Worthy cause or not, I will ‘not’ be party to criminal activities. I’d rather take my chances with Commander Sisko, thank you.”

“I on the other hand, do not,” Garak added, looking at Odo as if the changeling had lost whatever served as his mind. 

“Well, you’re going to have too,” Odo snapped.

The figure in black shook his head, as if sad. Then with another device he pulled from his boot he shot the Constable who once more returned to his original liquid form. Then the figure flipped down gracefully from atop of four large crates to land before Garak.

Garak first stared at the puddle on the floor than at the dark figure before him. “Well, I for one would be glad to help, considering the outlandish need those children is faced with. However…” he looked over his shoulder at Odo, then saw the figure move past him toward the liquid form of the changeling. “I can’t condone you injuring the good Constable. I may not be the most savory of characters, but it wouldn’t bold well on your behalf.” Garak said taking a protective step between the puddle and the clad figure. 

“I wouldn’t dream of hurting him,” replied the figure in an all too familiar voice. Then the humanoid male raised his hand and took off his facial cover. “I’m just going to erase his memory,”

“DOCTOR BASHIR!” Garak gasped with surprise.

Julian gave a Cheshire cat smile and moved over to the puddle of the changeling. “Unfortunately he’s going to have to suffer a mass loss of memory, and with all the evidence of his investigation gone, he’ll have no where to start it over again.” He crouched down with another small device he pulled from his boot, and adjusted it then zapped the puddle. “That should take care of it.” He said coolly as he stood up to face the Cardssain.

“You? You orchestrated all this?” Garak asked in disbelief and puzzlement.

“Ah, my dear Mr. Garak. You of all people should know by now, never judge a book by its cover,” Julian smiled. Then the smile fell and a touch of guilt filled his dark eyes. “I am sorry about the other night. I didn’t mean to bruise you so badly.”

“How? How?” Garak stammered, too stunned to believe that the young supposed naïve doctor was the mastermind behind all this and the lighting fast opponent he faced off with a several nights ago. “This is impossible!” Garak finally replied flabbergasted. 

Julian laughed. “Perhaps we’ll talk about it later. I really could use the help, this one man operation was getting tiresome with all the other duties I have,” he smiled.

“One man? You’ve done all this by your self?”

“Well, I wouldn’t want anyone else involved being that it ‘is’ against the law. I only asked you two, for you ‘were’ getting in the way. I had hoped to sway you off, but I knew that was unlikely, so I thought I see what you’d do once you knew where the items were being used. I’m really glad to see how much you care, Garak. You surprised me.”

It was Garak’s turn to laugh. “I surprised you! My dear Doctor, when it comes to surprises, I think you win this round hands down.”

“Well, I have to arrange a little accident to make Constable Odo’s loss of memory seem real. Care to help?” 

“Accident?”

“Don’t worry, It’s just going to look that way. I told you, I wouldn’t hurt him.” Julian reassured his friend. “Though we’ll fake some memory loss for you too, it’ll help assure this ‘case’ comes to a satisfactory end,” he grinned. 

“Well, Doctor, I do believe we’re going to have a lot to discuss over lunch, don’t you?” Garak chucked, as did Julian.

“Yes, my friend. I do believe we will.”

************

“I’m sorry to hear that, Doctor. Are you sure there is nothing that can be done?” Sisko asked his Chief Medical Officer. 

Julian gave a deep sigh, “I’ve tried everything I can, but no. He’s lost a large part of his memory. I’m only glad that it wasn’t his entire memory, he was lucky.” His voice filled with frustration and concern over the Constable. 

“Very well. And Mr. Garak, same thing?” 

“I’m afraid so, Commander, though not as extensive. Had Odo not blocked Garak from that falling cable it could have turned out a lot worse.”

“When do you think the Constable will be able to go back to work?” Sisko asked, still concerned.

“I’d say in another day or two. He’s going to have to take some time and adjust to the fact that he’s missing some of his life. But in consideration of an entire life-span, a week isn’t too bad.”

“From that perspective, I would guess not. Do what you can for them, Doctor, dismissed.” Sisko watched his young CMO leave his office. It was too convenient; that his head of Security was investigating a series of petty thefts, even believed he had a lead with the tailor’s help, then the only two who had any clue lost their memories in an ‘accident.’ No, Sisko didn’t believe it was an accident, but there was no proof otherwise. Then there was the matter of all the ‘missing’ cargo files gone from the computer. Whoever was behind this covered their tracks well, too well for Sisko’s liking. He would personally keep an eye on the incoming and outgoing cargo, but he had a deep suspicion that this was one thief they were ‘not’ going to catch.


End file.
